Power Rangers Before Megaforce
Power Rangers Before Megaforce is the 23rd season of the Power Rangers franchise, as well as the final installment of the Megaforce saga. It is adapted from the 37th Super Sentai season Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. This is Saban's first season when they started to partner with both Hasbro and Discovery Networks. It will premiere on Hub Network February 2016. PLOT: After the defeat of the Vague Gang, it is discovered that Dr. Ferox is just a puppet piloted by one of the Galecons working for the Devok Army. Just then, the Devok Army invades, and both G.B. and the Spy Rangers weren't enough to stop them. So, Shaun, Jesse, Mohammed, Lance, and Chloe were forced to go back to 1985, their own time period, with memories of the future in their memory. To prevent this horrible incident happening in the future, they vow they can do everything to do so. When the Devok Army attacks them all five, they seek out from the younger Gosei, who is Zordon's apprentice who gives them powers to become the Saurus Rangers armed with Power Packs and the very first Dinozords ever (even before the original Dinozords from Mighty Morphin) to defeat the Devok Army for a better future in Power Rangers Before Megaforce! CHARACTERS: Rangers: Allies: *Gosei Villains (Devok Army): *The Soverign *Commander Cron *Dogold *Spairax *Mannia *Chiro *Galecons *Galesaurs *Blumorks *Castro *Browner *Weebar ARSENAL: Transformation Devices: *Morph Blaster *Gauntlet Morpher Gear: *Super Mode *Ultra Mode Power Packs: Sidearms and Individual Weapons: *Shock Sabers *Dino Enforcers(combo of Morph Blasters and Shock Sabers) *Dino Claws *Tyranno Fist *Parasa Laser *Fang Blaster(combo of Tyranno Fist and Parasa Laser) *Stego Shield *Raptor Claw *Tricera Drill *Spike Slasher(combo of Stego Shield, Raptor Claw, and Tricera Drill) *Fossil Sword(combo of Fang Blaster and Spike Slasher) *Ankaylo Forge *Cephalo Fist *Electric Saber *Plesio Rocket *Tyranno Brace/Tyranno Blaster *Tyranno Enforcer(combo of Morph Blaster and Tyranno Blaster) *Steel Saber VEHICLES: *Dino Cycles ZORDS: *Red Tyranno Sauruszord *Blue Stego Sauruszord *Pink Tricera Sauruszord **T-Rex Megazord *Black Parasa Sauruszord **T-Rex Megazord Blade Mode(combo of T-Rex Megazord and Parasa) *Green Raptor Sauruszord **T-Rex Megazord Claw Mode(combo of T-Rex Megazord and Raptor) **T-Rex Megazord Edge Mode(combo of T-Rex Megazord, Parasa, and Raptor) *Cyan Ankayla Sauruszord **T-Rex Megazord Striker Mode(combo of T-Rex Megazord and Ankayla) *Gold Ptera Sauruszord **Aero Megazord(what Ptera transforms into) **Super T-Rex Megazord(combo of T-Rex Megazord and Aero Megazord) **Aero Megazord Edge Mode(combo of Aero Megazord, Parasa, and Raptor) *Gray Cephalo Sauruszord **T-Rex Megazord Crusher Mode(combo of T-Rex Megazord and Cephalo) *Violet Plesio Sauruszord **Nova Megazord(what Plesio transforms into) **T-Rex Ultrazord(combo of Tyranno, Cephalo, and Nova Megazord) **Nova Megazord Crusher Mode(combo of Nova Megazord and Cephalo) **Nova Megazord Claw Mode(combo of Nova Megazord and Raptor) **Nova Megazord Blade Mode(combo of Nova Megazord and Parasa) *Silver Brachio Sauruszord **Brachio Megazord(what Brachio transforms into) **T-Rex Gigazord(combo of Tyranno, Stego, Tricera, Raptor, Parasa, and Brachio) EPISODES: #Days of Future's Past #Comforts of Home #Rookies #The Lost Ranger #Sing Song #Heart of Gold Part 1 #Heart of Gold Part 2 #At Your Service #Dream Fight #Graymatter #The Plesiozord #Unleash the Beast #An Upgrade in Red #Let the Games Begin #The Silver Secret #My Brother's Keeper #The Score #Give a Little Bit #Such Sweet Sorrow Part 1 #Such Sweet Sorrow Part 2 SPECIALS: Power Rangers Before Megaforce: A Nightmare in Angel Grove Power Rangers Before Megaforce: Holly Jolly Rangers TOY LINE: VIDEO GAME: THEME SONG AND END SONG: CHANNELS: RATINGS: See Also Category:Adaptations